Phineas
Overview Phineas is a new arrival in Kingsmouth. A monstrous creature, he lurks on the fringes of society, both Kindred and human (though he is free to interact in the former, at least). Hooks * Kindred: Phineas is a Kindred, at times frequenting the Elysium. He has some fame as a brutal servant of the Ordo Dracul, one who has been known to clash with Kindred of advanced age and combat ability... and to come out on top. * Nosferatu: Phineas is a disfigured Haunt, monstrous in appearance, even among his own kind. He can often be found lurking about the Necropolis. * Ordo Dracul: Phineas is an unsworn member of the Order. He has been a faithful servant of the Order for decades, and has garnered a level of respect as a result for loyalty and ability. Description The creature before you is a nightmare of twisted, corpulent flesh, made all the more monstrous by its marriage to metalwork and mechanics, typically and mercifully concealed, for the most part, beneath tattered, coarse cloth wrapped around its form. The true height of this apparition is difficult to gauge, stooped as it is beneath the coarse cowl wrapped about its cursed form. In its bowed posture, though, the creature stands still over six feet tall. Its shoulders are hunched and rounded, but from the way the cloth drapes across them, obviously powerful and solid. Its limbs are long and powerful, albeit twisted cruelly away from the aesthetic perfection of the human shape. What skin can be glimpsed beneath the deep cowl submerging the creature's face in shadow, and the coarse fabric that drapes concealingly about it, is far from human. The flesh is greyish-yellow, mottled and unhealthy, twisted over a misshapen skeleton, broken in uncountable places and left to set improperly. The arms in particular are so badly mangled that it is an open question whether they would have any integrity of their own, in the absence of the steel bars bolted directly into the creature's flesh, with weeping, unhealed wounds around those rivets bubbled and rank with the ravages of infection. Beneath the shadows of the creature's cowl, glints of red eyes can be seen, as can the flash of metal. How extensive the reinforcing metal goes is an unanswered question for the casual observer. Voice Bellying his twisted frame, Phineas' voice is strong and sure, rumbling out with a certainty that does not seem to exist in his physical form. His words are deliberate. As a voice actor for Phineas, consider James Earl Jones (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXU3RfB7308). Fame (I'm gonna live forever...) Among Non-Vampires: Phineas has no fame. He looks like a monster, the kind that often haunts children, when they fear that something is in their closet or under their bed... Among Non-Order Vampires: Phineas is a Nosferatu that is devoted to the Order. He is a Nosferatu who is seldom seen, but when he is, it is often to the detriment of someone that causes trouble for the Order. Rumours abound that he is responsible for the torpor (or worse) of many vampires, including Elders and fierce combatants in their own right. He has the reputation of being a horrible, fierce monster in combat. Among the Ordo Dracul: Phineas is a Moroi who has been in the service of the Order for nearly a century. He is known to be brutally effective, as his kind typically are, but he has persevered longer than many. He has maintained service to the Order, but seems to fancy himself more than an attack dog. A true rarity among the Moroi, he is no longer a Slave within the Order. After decades of persistence, he has begun to learn Coils of the Dragon. Rumors * Managed to snag the Nossie Whip position from Isrieal after she botched things with Hal, this little Monster is on his way UP! * He's part of the Ordo Dracul's secret police. If you don't want him going Gestapo on you, watch your step! * Gus and Phineas go way back. Waaaaaay back. **But Phineas is the more reasonable of the monsters. Scary looking, but ruled by calm and logic. * Phineas abducted a pretty girl off the street and dragged her down into the sewers where he's had her tied for over a week. She may still be down there. * He pulled another girl up into the ruins of the university. Did she ever escape?